


Life In The Tower

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: It's just an average day for Dagna, the only dwarf to ever enter the Circle of Magi.





	Life In The Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Popular Girl in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108478) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



“So you have no magical ability at all?” the Templar tasked to help her asked. Ser Arwen held the ladder for Dagna as she put away some new books the Circle just came into possession of. He seemed in awe that Dagna had no magical ability to speak of.

Dagna heaved out a long, drawn out sigh. “None. Isn’t it terrible?”

The interest in magic started at a young age in Orzammar. Every dwarf Dagna ever encountered growing up claimed such an interest in magic was unnatural for a dwarf. It did nothing to deter her and even today, Dagna couldn’t believe she was studying at the Circle of Magi. It was all thanks to the Warden now known throughout Thedas as Hero of Ferelden.

She stepped further up on the ladder in order to reach the second to highest shelf. One of the many perils of being so short. “I’m incredibly grateful to be studying here at the circle. I only wish I could experience what it feels like to draw from the fade,” Dagna muttered in disappointment. “The closest we dwarfs can get is feeling the literal physical effects of magic. Somehow, being set aflame or having our feet frozen solid just isn’t the same.”

“I would think not, Lady Dagna,” Ser Arwen replied, tone laced with amusement. “Personally, I wouldn't be fond of either, myself. It sounds very unpleasant.”

Dagna chortled, trying her best to focus on putting the last of the books away. Ser Arwen always managed to make Dagna laugh at the most inconvenient times. “Ser Arwen, why did you decide to become a templar?”

“My older sister joined the order. It simply made sense to follow her,” he explained, voice dropping a few octaves. “Everyone else did.”

As a dwarf who grew up with a rigid caste system, Dagna understood what Arwen meant all too well. Dagna abandoned a future as a blacksmith to follow a dream of studying magic. She left everything behind but Dagna was sure she made the right choice.

“You can always follow another path. Nothing is set in stone.” Dagna had to bite down on her left lip so she wouldn't laugh at her own silly pun. A human might not find it amusing, but a fellow dwarf would.

Ser Arwen sighed softly. “I suppose you are right, Lady Dagna.”

Dagna let out a sigh of her own after the last book was put in the shelf. She hurried down the ladder because the next thing in the agenda was sitting in on a lesson in the fade for the younger mages in the Circle.

“I will see you later, Ser Arwen. There is a lecture on the fade that I can't miss,” Dagna exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Enjoy, Lady Dagna.” A hint of a smile graced his lips, overshadowing any lingering sadness Dagna’s earlier comment invoked.

She grinned. “I will, Ser Arwen. Believe me!”

The subject of Ser Arwen’s motivation to join the Templar order would not be mentioned in any possible future conversations. Dagna enjoyed talking with Ser Arwen. If the conversations ended, Dagna knew how sad she'd be. Ser Arwen happened to be the first friend she made in the Circle, after all.

Dagna's arrival at the lesson was marked with a messy and loud entrance. The door slammed shut behind Dagna and the sound seemed to echo throughout the entire room. She smiled sheepishly, quickly ducking behind a mage. Being a dwarf came in handy when one needed to hide from an embarrassing situation.

The lecture eventually continued on. Dagna poked her head out from behind the mage and found a seat in the corner. From there, Dagna could both listen and, most importantly, keep out of sight.

It was a fascinating lecture. At certain points, Dagna bit down onto her lower lip to prevent any excited noises from escaping. After everyone filled out of the room, Dagna finally did let those excited squeals make its way to the surface.

A small cough forced Dagna to freeze in place. She assumed everyone left the room. The fact that someone witnessed her excited display sent another wave of embarrass through Dagna's body.

“I didn't mean to interrupt, Lady Dagna,” came the awkward voice of Ser Arwen. “I simply wanted to alert you that dinner tonight will be happening earlier than expected.”

Dagna slowly turned around and faced her Templar friend. “Thank you, Ser Arwen. I appreciate you coming all the way down here to inform me of the change.”

He chuckled softly. “It wouldn't do you any good to miss tonight's dinner. I have noticed you have a tendency to over work and doing so on an empty stomach is never a good idea.” 

“There is only so much time in a day, Ser Arwen. I do admit I have a tendency to forget about the concept of time, however,” Dagna admitted in her familiar sheepish tone. “You should have been at the lecture today, Ser Arwen. I wish I could attend another one but, as you said, it's best to go attend dinner and get a decent seat.”

“Enjoy, Lady Dagna. I've been assigned elsewhere so I shall see you tomorrow.”

When Dagna stepped into the dining hall barely anyone glanced her way. This was a change from her first few days spent in the circle. Some of these mages and Templars never laid eyes on a dwarf before. 

Dagna felt relieved they were at last used to her presence. It wouldn't do Dagna any good to get flustered from the frequent stares. This might have some negative effect on Dagna’s studies at the Circle. The surface proved to not be as frightening as Dagna was told. It took some time to get used to the feeling of falling but after a year here, Dagna thought she adjusted quite well considering her entire life was spent underground.

She collapsed onto her bed in her quarters that night after spending a couple extra hours taking some notes. Dagna, however, didn't care how tired she was. Tomorrow, Dagna would be happy to do it all over again.


End file.
